<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rose colored boy by realxeyez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332350">rose colored boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/realxeyez/pseuds/realxeyez'>realxeyez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zi-O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Feelings Realization, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, liberties taken w/ the post-zio timeline, ora and uhr are siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/realxeyez/pseuds/realxeyez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>uhr isn’t quite sure when his admiration for his upperclassman had turned into something more. </p><p>if he's being honest, he's not quite sure when he had started looking up to tokiwa sougo in the first place</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tokiwa Sougo/Heure (Kamen Rider Zi-O), Tsukuyomi | Alpina/Ora (Kamen Rider Zi-O)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rose colored boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>takes place in the ep 49/geiz majesty continuity, alongside some little tidbits from rider time zi-o vs decade.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>uhr isn’t quite sure when his admiration for his upperclassman had turned into something more. </p><p>if he’s being honest, he’s not quite sure when he had started looking up to tokiwa sougo in the first place. there was nothing special about him, nothing that made him stand out against the rest of the school. uhr didn’t even know he existed until his sister dragged him to some judo competition in the final months of his first year. </p><p>one of her fellow second years was participating in it, and apparently he had made enough of an impression on ora that she just<em> had </em> to go. she tended to be flighty like that, so uhr hadn’t given it a second thought back then. she’d move on quickly enough, and hopefully stop bugging him. </p><p>it hadn’t been anything special at first, until ora had dragged him over to her ‘friends’. myokouin keito, the said judo tournament participant, was exactly as ora had described to him- stoic and a bit of an asshole. much kinder than her friend, tsukuyomi alpina had welcomed uhr into their little group with a smile that practically brightened the room. he could tell that she was the mediator of the friendship, and he hoped she’d keep ora in order. </p><p>and then there was tokiwa sougo. back then, uhr didn’t really know what to think of him. he seemed a little childish, as if he wouldn’t be heading into his third year soon, and he didn’t seem to take anything particularly seriously. but sougo had been kind to his underclassman, so uhr couldn’t really fault him for any idiosyncrasies. </p><p> </p><p>things had slowly changed thereafter. it had felt weird to hang out with his sister’s friends, especially when he knew she’d be over them in a few weeks, but they were so welcoming that he would’ve felt bad if he turned them down. since ora was arguably closer with geiz (myokouin’s weird nickname, given by sougo) and tsukuyomi, uhr found himself being lumped with sougo more often than not. </p><p>it wasn’t an entirely bad thing, just that uhr didn’t know the other boy too well at the beginning. everyone else was easy to read, but something about sougo’s mannerisms and behavior made every interaction with him feel like some sort of intricate puzzle. he’d be happy go lucky one second, then deep in his own thoughts the next. </p><p>originally, it had deterred uhr. sure, sougo seemed like a nice person, but it didn’t mean he wanted to sit around while sougo dissociated for twenty minutes during lunch. surely ora was having a much better time than he was, but uhr didn’t really want to get involved with her relationship drama. </p><p>then one day sougo speaks up while they’re sitting on a bench, overlooking the other three as they chase each other around the oval. uhr is halfway through a mouthful of rice when sougo finally decides to stop his daily dissociation session, causing him to choke in surprise.</p><p>“i wanna be a king.” </p><p>uhr tries to swallow the rest of his rice, looking up at his friend (?) with startled eyes. “huh?” he says, unintelligently. sougo’s level of talkativity depended on the day, but he never said stuff out of the blue like this. </p><p>sougo glances next to him, picking at his own lunch. “i realised i haven’t really told you much about myself. we were talking about dreams the other day, right?” the pensive expression on sougo’s face doesn’t suit him, and uhr wonders if this is a different side to his eccentric senpai. “that’s my dream- i want to be the kindest ruler the world has ever seen.”</p><p>it takes uhr a few moments to process his words, and he can’t help the bout of laughter that escapes him when he finally does. “i think you might be a few years too late for that.”</p><p>it seems like something sougo has heard numerous times before, since he gives uhr a light smile, like he had expected a reaction like this. “it’s better to have something to work towards than nothing at all, don’t you think?” and like he didn’t just give uhr something to contemplate, he turns to the boy with a sly smile. “what about you, uhr? what’s your ambition in life?”</p><p>nobody had really asked him about his aspirations before, and he suddenly feels self conscious about it. even if sougo’s dream was a little out of touch with reality, at least he had one. he struggles to find an answer, eyes dropping back to his lunch. he can feel his upperclassman’s eyes on him, and it just makes it worse. </p><p>“oh, i know!” sougo interrupts, pointing his chopsticks at uhr and laughing when the boy scolds him quickly, “you can be my right hand man!”</p><p>glad that he doesn’t have to give actual thought to his lack of ambition, uhr gives sougo an amused look. “wouldn’t that be more suited to myokouin-senpai?” he asks, trying to hide the undercurrent of gratitude for the older boy in his voice. </p><p>sougo laughs, a sound nowhere close to what someone would typically call polite, and they quickly fall into lighthearted conversation over their lunch. </p><p> </p><p>their relationship only grows from there. geiz and tsukuyomi were still sougo’s first priority, and ora uhr’s, but it wasn’t rare to find them hanging out while the other three friends bickered about this and that. they had a sort of mutual understanding with one another, an easy friendship that uhr didn’t have to <em> try </em> with. he could just be himself with his weird, but kind upperclassman. </p><p>maybe it was because uhr had become so relaxed around sougo that this had happened. </p><p>they hadn’t broached the topic of dreams again after that first conversation, sougo having enough tact (somehow) to avoid such an uncomfortable topic for uhr, but he finds himself enjoying whenever his senpai brings up his own ambitions. the concept of sougo being a king still puts uhr a little off kilter, but he’s just so enthusiastic about it that it bleeds into uhr’s own feelings. </p><p>when he mentions his fondness for sougo’s unorthodox aspirations one afternoon while walking home with their friends, his sister gives him a look that screams ‘what the fuck are you on about’. sougo is busy clumsily biking down the riverside while geiz shouts after him, with tsukuyomi watching them in amusement, and ora glances their way like she’s worried about them hearing.</p><p>“has hanging out with tokiwa melted all your brain cells or something?” his sister scoffs, shrugging her bag higher, “i didn’t think you’d fall into his little ‘king’ fantasy.”</p><p>the urge to defend sougo is concerningly strong, and uhr stomps it down before he can think about why it even appeared. instead, he gives ora a closed eye smile and goes in for the kill. “like you’re any better. you don’t want tsukuyomi-senpai and myokouin-senpai hearing you badmouth their best friend, do you?” </p><p>when ora swats his shoulder, uhr hides his growing concern with laughter. </p><p>it’s not until later that night that he actually processes that urge from earlier. most people who knew sougo made fun of his wish to be king- it seemed almost natural for someone to comment on it when he was acting up- and ora had never hidden her distaste for it. even uhr had thought it was a stupid thing to aim for, given becoming emperor seemed like a family affair at this point, so for him to want to defend sougo was...weird. </p><p><em> ‘maybe it’s because it’s sougo.’ </em> his mind helpfully supplies, as if that’s not the worst possible conclusion to come to. sougo, realistically, should be the last person uhr would want to stand up for. his upperclassman was a complete dumbass who was failing his classes and longed after a stupid pipe dream that he’d never be able to reach in his lifetime. even if his earnestness was endearing in a way, with the way his brown eyes seemed to light up when he rambled about becoming king, framed by long eyelashes and-</p><p>oh.</p><p>
  <em> oh no.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>things don’t get easier after that.</p><p>not like uhr expected any different, but he had hoped that now he knew the cause of these feelings, he’d be able to get rid of them. unsurprisingly, it’s not that easy. (how could anything concerning sougo ever be easy, though?)</p><p>for whatever reason (maybe out of spite), ora starts finding more excuses to spend time with geiz and tsukuyomi, usually citing some elective class the three share, which means uhr is once again relegated to ‘the guy sougo hangs out with when his other friends are busy’. </p><p>he knows that, realistically, he should be annoyed that he’s still a second choice even now, but there’s something about being around sougo that stops uhr from being mad. maybe it’s because he might have a small (read: really embarrassingly big) crush on his upperclassman and being around your crush usually means you’re all smiley and happy, or maybe he’d just feel bad for getting annoyed at someone like sougo. </p><p>(with his head always in the clouds, sougo definitely needed someone to yank him back down with a few choice words. weirdly enough, uhr can’t find it in himself to be that person in fear of razing that light in his eyes.)</p><p>sougo takes everything in stride, unsurprisingly. he’s a people person at heart, so uhr assumes that he doesn’t really find an issue in hanging out with his friend’s brother. in fact, sougo treats him like how he treats his other friends- they walk home together while the others are back at school still studying, joking around like they’ve known each other for years. often uhr will find himself seeking out the older boy, even just to talk before they head to each other’s respective classes. after their conversation a few months ago, their discussions tend to stay on the light hearted side, but sougo never seems to mind. even the smallest of greetings are reprocitated with such enthusiasm on sougo’s part. </p><p>it’s weird, really weird. shouldn’t sougo be annoyed with him? uhr had to be a bother to him, right? the aspirationless younger brother of the girl who monopolized the time of his best friends, the one that was a little too clingy for his own good, shouldn’t be someone sougo would want to willingly hang out with. </p><p>sougo’s open friendship makes it just that much harder to ignore his own feelings. it would’ve been fine if this was just uhr looking up to his senpai like any good kohai, or simply being impressed by someone who was so dead set on their life goals, but this isn’t a case of innocent admiration. </p><p>every time sougo waits by the school gates for him with an easygoing smile, all uhr wants to do is run up and grab his hand with a smile of his own. thoughts about how admirable his senpai is turn into musings about how sougo’s eyes crinkle when he laughs and simple things like the way he looks after chasing geiz down the riverside stairs start to make uhr’s heart race.</p><p>it’s embarrassing and makes uhr feel like a lovey dovey schoolgirl, but in a way it’s almost...nice. he’s never really let his guard down around anyone like this before- he and ora didn’t have the most peaceful childhood after all- and it’s only fair that he gets to experience young love. even if that love is for a boy who’d never look at him as anything but a friend. </p><p>like playing second fiddle to geiz and tsukuyomi, the fact that sougo would probably never like him back doesn’t bother him as much as it should. there’s something about being around sougo, even just as a friend, that makes uhr feel happier than he’s ever been before. no one had ever been so kind to him, so friendly and welcoming, like they actually cared about him. sougo was the only person who listened to his troubles, who didn’t laugh when he vented about his sister, and it felt wrong for uhr to ask for more. </p><p>the thought of monopolizing someone like sougo feels almost heretic- a king had to focus on all his subjects. he couldn’t waver in his protection of the many for one person. especially not for someone like uhr, even if he wished so desperately otherwise. </p><p>(still, it doesn’t stop uhr from accepting sougo’s invitations to hang out with a beaming smile. there's nothing wrong with having an audience with the king, after all.)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“you’re such an idiot, you know that?” ora chimes up as they’re walking to school, the three stooges messing around a few meters ahead of them. it’s a few weeks into uhr’s second year by now, making it around five months since he befriended sougo and his friends. </p><p>at uhr’s puzzled expression, ora sighs to herself and stops walking to face him. echoing her, uhr slowly stops his steps and stares back at his sister. “don’t give me that look- i’m talking about you and tokiwa. you keep giving him weird longing stares and it’s starting to look a little desperate.”</p><p>his eyes flicker sideways, hoping that the others hadn’t noticed they stopped walking. “what are you talking about?” it’s a weak effort to defend himself, but he wasn’t prepared for ora to bring this up at all. </p><p>ora barely holds in her sharp laughter, raising a thin eyebrow and leaning in. “stop being such a coward, uhr. tokiwa is graduating this year, are you gonna spend that entire time forlornly pining after him like some sort of military wife?”</p><p>“military wife-” he hisses, eyes wide. he nudges ora’s shoulder so they’re both facing away from the others, learning in conspiringly. “can you be quiet? what if he hears?”</p><p>with a quick glance, it’s obvious that sougo is too caught up in playfully teasing geiz to realise that they’ve left ora and uhr behind. uhr frowns at the sight, though he's unsure why.</p><p>“it’d do the both of you some good.” ora sighs, as if she knows something uhr doesn’t. “seriously, i’m saying this as someone who cares about you. you might think watching from afar is the best option, but trust me, it’s not.”</p><p>before he can retort, ora turns away and promptly rushes forward. as she reaches the others, her hand grabs tsukuyomi’s and their fingers intertwine. geiz gives them an odd look, but nothing much else is said. in his shock, uhr barely notices the way his sister tilts her head back and gives him a teasing wink. </p><p>it’s only when someone calls out his name that uhr breaks out of his reverie, quickly greeted by the sight of sougo waving at him. ora, tsukuyomi and geiz are nearly out of sight by now, meaning that sougo had waited behind for him. </p><p>it sets something alight in his heart, seeing sougo lingering on uhr’s accord. there was no reason for him to, but it makes uhr feel wanted in a way he had never before. before sougo can rethink his actions, he quickly bounds up to his senpai and gives him the brightest smile he can muster. </p><p>“you didn’t have to wait for me, senpai!” </p><p>sougo tilts his head, like he isn’t sure what uhr means. “y’know, you can be kinda funny sometimes!” he busies himself with kicking up the break on his bike before turning back to face uhr. “i wanted to wait for you. i’d be a pretty shitty king if i didn’t make sure my right hand got to school safe!”</p><p>the younger boy laughs carefully, not wanting to let on how happy being sougo’s ‘right hand man’ makes him. “i thought you dropped that, senpai.”</p><p>it’s only a few minutes later that sougo speaks up again, just when uhr starts to worry that he had said something wrong. sougo isn’t the type to just drop conversations like that, but it looks like he was busy formulating his reply. (a very unsougo-like thing to do, in retrospect.)</p><p>“you don’t have a dream, right?” sougo says in a tone of voice that implies that they’re gonna be having one of <em> those </em>conversations. when uhr nods hesitantly, sougo lets a small smile appear on his face. “as a fair and kind to-be ruler, i’ll extend my dream to you!”</p><p>uhr stumbles for a second, giving sougo a wide eyed look. well, he didn’t expect that. </p><p>“...what?”</p><p>the older boy has the decency to look a little embarrassed, but he continues without missing a beat. “i’ve been thinking about it for awhile, actually! i wouldn’t trust anyone else being my second in command- and i like you too much to let you pursue some boring desk job!”</p><p>uhr nods like anything sougo just said makes any sense, then begins to actually process his words. </p><p>did...sougo know what he just said? uhr ignores everything else, because really it’s not sougo’s choice whether he gets an office job after graduating or not, and focuses on the fact that sougo just said he likes him. specifically ‘too much’. a part of him knows that sougo is openly affectionate with his friends and a simple ‘i like you’ probably wouldn’t hold that much weight to him, but the part of him that is overwhelmingly enamored with sougo wants to open his bag and scream into it. </p><p>sougo wants uhr to stay with him. not geiz, not tsukuyomi, but uhr.</p><p>realising that the other boy hadn’t responded, sougo’s smile wavers. it’s pretty common for people to think he was weird, but usually uhr didn’t seem to mind. maybe he went too far? “i won’t force you, though!” he laughs it off, pushing his bike forward with much more force than previously. “geiz has the whole savior thing going for him, and i don’t think ora would like tsukuyomi spending more time with me than she already is, so i just thought-” he trails off, catching sight of uhr’s expression. </p><p>“are you alright? uh, i don’t have a paper bag you can breathe into but i’m sure i could find something-” he panics, stopping just outside of the school gates. other students are looking at them weirdly as they head in, but sougo is too focused on the way uhr looks like he’s about to pass out on the spot. </p><p>uhr quickly waves him off, embarrassment clear on his face. “please don’t, it’s ok-” he coughs, pointedly avoiding sougo’s gaze, “just...think before you speak next time!” with that, he quickly scurries through the gates in order to avoid even more mortification. sougo probably thought he was a weirdo now, though it wasn’t like running away was helping his case. </p><p>blinking to himself, sougo watches as the younger boy nearly runs head first into a pole, apologizes to said pole and proceeds to ram into another student instead. if it were anyone else, sougo would’ve laughed at them for somehow being clumsier than him, but the sight of uhr frantically begging the other student for forgiveness from halfway across the courtyard as he rushes away brings a soft smile to his lips. </p><p>if he was being honest, his junior could be a little cute sometimes. no wonder sougo liked him so much. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote a good chunk of this after the ep 1 raws were uploaded onto nyaa and then finished it off after we got subs, but this fic wasn't canon compliant in the first place so it doesn't really matter</p><p>originally i had joked about uhr and sougo being inoue's gay couple of the month but i'm still in shock that it actually happened. (honestly i made more jokes abt sougeiz becoming canon, though we all knew that was never gonna happen) i'm always happy for more canon lgbt rep though!!! and uhr was really fun to write for even if i doubt i captured his personality correctly (im not even gonna think abt how ooc sougo probably is)</p><p>this is less me implicitly shipping sougo/uhr and more like me trying to figure out what the fuck happened between geiz majesty and zi-o vs decade please explain inoue</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>